


Appropriate Visuals

by wordplay



Series: AV!Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordplay/pseuds/wordplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collegefic. Sometimes, seeing <i>is</i> believing. Leave the lights on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate Visuals

**Author's Note:**

> I had a slow week and I felt like the comm was a little slow early in the week, too, what with everybody knuckling down on their fest fics and being all giddy about the Golden Globes. Soooo then I did this. Many thanks to [](http://misscake.livejournal.com/profile)[**misscake**](http://misscake.livejournal.com/) for a robust beta and [](http://flyingcarpet.livejournal.com/profile)[**flyingcarpet**](http://flyingcarpet.livejournal.com/), [](http://kaalee.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaalee**](http://kaalee.livejournal.com/), [](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/profile)[**kerryblaze**](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/), and [](http://incapricious.livejournal.com/profile)[**incapricious**](http://incapricious.livejournal.com/) for read-overs, because sometimes it just takes the whole damn village. ♥

Blaine finally had Kurt back in his bedroom.

Kurt had flown in just hours earlier and Blaine greeted him with a kiss at the airport and held his hand all the way to his car, and after a quick stop for a late lunch they’d finally made it back to Blaine’s apartment. His roommates were out for the afternoon, still in classes and at jobs and study groups, and they knew that Kurt was coming for the weekend and had promised to find ways to make themselves scarce - they’d all done it for each other and knew the drill by now.

He'd wandered slowly through the apartment on the way in, noting the new TV in the living room that Mallory’s parents gave her for Christmas and asking if Dustin’s gotten any better about cleaning up the kitchen. He stopped just inside the door to Blaine’s room and gave it a familiar once-over, seeming to look to see if anything had changed since the last time he’d been there. They did this when they were reintroduced to each other’s spaces - looked around to see what had changed and what was familiar and predictable, and Blaine thought it was like taking stock of their lives and their relationship all over again every time. He had been the last one to travel, making it up to New York for a long weekend between the Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks. On paper it had been a terrible idea; they’d both had so much work to do to finish up the semester and had only managed to make it out of the apartment once, taking in the holiday window displays up and down 5th Avenue before grabbing takeout and rushing back to Kurt’s tiny studio apartment so they could get in a few more hours of work before diving into Kurt’s bed until the next afternoon. On that trip Kurt had hung a new painting over his bed, gushing just a little about his new friend’s incredible talent, and Blaine had felt a twinge of anxiety before figuring out that he’d misheard the first time and that the artist’s name was Leah, not Liam.

Blaine looked around the room that was so familiar to him now - the bed neatly made, just a lamp lit against the dimming light of the February afternoon. Kurt seemed satisfied with his inventory of Blaine’s bedroom and wheeled his bag to its usual place by Blaine’s closet door, hanging up a few things and moving his toiletries to the bathroom while Blaine looked on. He finished and turned to Blaine with a smile. “So, I’m here! What do you want to do?”

Every time, _every time_ , even after all these years of loving each other and getting used to the highs and lows of every day and their time together, it was still a little bit awkward to ease back into being together. The first few times they had seen each other after they graduated and went to their separate schools there had been tears, and over the holidays they’d given it up as too hard and spent the spring of their freshman year dating other people and trying to move on. They’d met for coffee while they were home for the summer, though; first coffee one night in early June and eventually plays, dinners, and then, one July night while they walked through OSU’s campus well past midnight, just talking and laughing together, Kurt had suddenly just said, “oh, fuck it,” and reeled him in for a kiss that was desperate from the start. Fifteen minutes later they were sharing a mutual hand job up against a tree while they whispered incoherent between kisses into each other’s necks and it had all still been there, all of it - the way Kurt smelled and tasted and sounded and the way his back arched into everything, like the core of his body ached to be closer to Blaine than his limbs could manage. They had leaned against the tree after it was over, still breathing heavily and a little bit stunned, and Blaine had brokenly whispered, “I’m still in love with you,” and Kurt made a sound and pulled him closer and kissed him, still just as desperate.

Over the last two years that they’d been committed to making this thing work, he’d learned a few things about cutting through this periodic awkwardness. He smiled at Kurt and walked over to him slowly, pulling him into his arms and continuing to advance until Kurt was leaning back against the wall and they were plastered together hips to chest.Their slight difference in height was reversed this way and Blaine felt powerful, predatory; here, he had him _here_ , in his room again, _finally_. “I’m still in love with you,” he whispered into Kurt’s ear, grinning when he felt his boyfriend shiver against him and lowering his head to gently rub his mouth and the stubble of his chin against the goose bumps that had sprung up on the back of Kurt’s neck.

“ _God_ you still get a lot of mileage out of that sentence,” Kurt murmured, turning his face up for a kiss. Blaine kissed him and pressed his hips in closer, pinning him to the wall with his body so he could bring his hands up to cup Kurt’s face, to slide his hands into his hair and turn and hold his head so he could take what he wanted from his mouth. Having Kurt here made him greedy, giddy with it.

They were frantic for each other; it was mid-February and they hadn’t been together since the morning of New Year’s when Kurt had kissed him goodbye in his family’s driveway back in Lima and Blaine had climbed into his car to drive back to Columbus. Blaine reached down and under Kurt’s sweater, shoving past layers to get to his skin - just as soft as it had always been, layered over firm muscles that twitched a little as he pressed his palms flat and slid his hands up to get the sweater and t-shirt off of him.

Kurt leaned against the wall, chest bare and heaving, and Blaine attacked his collarbone with his mouth while Kurt brought one leg up and around Blaine, tilting his hips so he could rub his dick against Blaine’s hip. “Jesus, Blaine, god I missed this,” he gasped as his hands scrambled against Blaine’s back, eager to pull off his shirt, dying to get just that little bit closer.

Kurt pushed off the wall, shuffling Blaine backwards until they went down on the bed. Kurt hovered over him, looking his fill and running his fingers over his sides, tracing the muscles of his stomach with his tongue and using his teeth to pull at the line of hair that runs down and disappears beneath the buttoned waist of Blaine's jeans. "I love this, love that it's coming in thicker and thicker," he said, his voice gone low and reedy like Blaine knew it did when he's turned on. It was one of the funnier pleasures of still being with his high school boyfriend, the way they got to watch each other's bodies change as late puberty passed and they eased into their fully adult selves. For both of them that meant more body hair, and Kurt seemed to take the idea of the "happy trail" quite literally.

Kurt followed the line down with his mouth, pausing to unbutton his jeans as he went until Blaine’s fly was folded open and his briefs were pushed down so Kurt could mouth at the flushed head of his cock. God, his mouth; Blaine grabbed his head and quickly brushed a thumb over the corner of Kurt’s mouth, just because he could and it’s so, so beautiful. Kurt sucked the head tight into his mouth as he brought his hands to the back of Blaine’s jeans and started tugging, and Blaine broke eye contact to simultaneously lift his hips and turn to his bedside table to pull out the lube and condoms and switch off the bedside lamp.

"No, wait, stop," Kurt panted, backing away. Blaine froze and peered at him through the fading light from the window.

Kurt grabbed the hand with the condoms in it and dropped them on the bed. "In a few minutes, I'm going to undress you, and I'm going to suck your dick. Then I'm going to push your thighs to your chest and lick you open and then I'm going to fuck you, slow and hard like you like it. Do you want me to?" he asked, and Blaine could only just see him gazing up from under long lashes, leaving long, slow kisses over Blaine's knuckles and wrapping his lips around them to suck them gently. He hadn’t seen Kurt’s mouth like that nearly enough and it made his dick twitch, and Kurt knew it; his eyes were smiling with mischief.

It didn’t stop Blaine from moaning out, “God, _yes_ , I want you to!” Kurt had done this more and more recently, talked low and dirty over the phone or on Skype while Blaine had helplessly hardened miles away. Blaine hadn’t been able to bring himself to tease Kurt the same way, only obliquely referring to the time they’d spent in bed, in the back seat of cars, tucked away in mostly empty theatres. It was too much to say it out loud, to admit to Kurt that some days he just fucking _longed_ to lose himself in Kurt’s body for hours at a time, to tell Kurt what he sometimes missed when he missed him.

“Good. And I’m going to do it again, and you’re going to do me, several times, over the next few days. And it’s going to be fucking amazing - and then that’s all, until Spring Break.” Kurt released his hand to shimmy up the bed and tuck his head into Blaine’s shoulder, and continued talking in a steady voice. “I know we try not to talk about it, to admit while we’re together how hard it is when we’re not. Baby, I just - I want to see you. I think about you - when it’s late and my mind is racing through the next 15 steps of everything I have to do and I just need to make everything else stop. I rub one out and I’m thinking about you, about your hands and your mouth and your dick, how hot you are. And I imagine you here, jacking off after everyone is asleep and just gagging for it - and it’s always dark, so _fucking dark_ , and I can’t see you. I want to _see_ you.”

“You want the light on?” Blaine ventured.

“You don’t?” responded Kurt, which gave Blaine pause. It’s not that he had anything against it - god alone knew how he lived for the mornings when they woke beside each other and twisted together in the early sunlight. It was one of his favorite things about their stolen weekends: waking up before Kurt and just watching him sleep; seeing his eyes flutter open and the sleepy, pleased little smile he always gets when Blaine is smiling down at him; taking all morning with him and into the full light of the early afternoon; the soap and water sliding down his skin in the dim of the shower and watching him walk naked from the bathroom, unashamed of his body, just to slip back into bed. When Blaine imagined what it would be like when school was over and they were finally living together, those were the moments he thought of.

But those mornings were about a contented, sated sort of hunger; they were about the feeling he had when they’ve already eased back into each other and it’s easy to want, because he’d been there for a bit and he’ll _still_ be there a little later. The way he felt at that moment was different - it was jagged and bruised, and it wasn’t about the sweetness of their bodies together but about how badly he needed Kurt to just hold him down and fuck him, own his ass and take him. They usually rushed and fumbled through this part, desperate for each other and to just _get fucked_. It was dirty in his most private way and it made Blaine want to cling to the last protection his dignity has.

“It’s... it’s different.”

Kurt lifted his head and Blaine thought he smiled just before he bent down to bite at a nipple. “It is,” he said, his voice smoky. And Blaine could only just imagine his eyes, hooded and filled with dark promise. And that was all he could do: imagine them, because the sun had set. He reached a hand over and turned the light back on.

Kurt blinked against the light and grinned at him, setting off immediately back down Blaine’s body, not stopping until Blaine was completely naked and he was tossing his own clothes onto the floor. He came up naked to straddle Blaine, settling down over Blaine’s hips so that his dick nestled into the cleft of Kurt’s ass, the root pressed up against Kurt’s hole and Kurt’s balls, heavy and warm, resting just at the tip.

“Do you think about me when you’re horny and alone at night?” Kurt asked playfully, dragging a hand down his chest, tweaking his own nipple and using his other hand to fondle his own balls, shifting them atop Blaine.

Blaine tipped back his head and closed his eyes and groaned, “God, Kurt, yes - only you.”

Kurt leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Open your eyes, Blaine. Look at me,” before he sat back up and slowly started moving his hand over his dick. “Not only me, I hope,” he continued. “There are so many beautiful men to think about, so many hands and mouths that could make you feel so good.” He smoldered down at Blaine, and this was a little kinky, a little disturbing - they were together so rarely, and the threat of Other People hovered so constantly that they had never talked about it like this, talked frankly about what it’s like to live in the world that’s still waking up to how beautiful and easily objectified men’s bodies are, and how saturated their lives were with sex and the attainability of it.

“No, yes, I - I save you. You’re for... oh, _god_ Kurt!” Blaine groaned as Kurt started shifting his ass against his dick. It was dry and so there was no sliding, just the gentle shift of pressure and Kurt’s weight and Blaine was so hard. Kurt kept touching himself and Blaine’s hands came up to run all over Kurt’s body; he had this gorgeous, filthy, sensual creature writhing above him, his right side lit up brilliantly and his left in shadows.

“Am I for when you just need to be fucked, just stripped down and ridden hard?” Kurt was still riding him high, jerking himself faster, and as much as he wanted Kurt to just fuck him, Blaine wanted his cock up Kurt’s ass _right now_ , wanted him bouncing and incoherent. He slid his hands down to cup the cheeks of Kurt’s ass, letting his forefinger stroke over his hole while Kurt whined.

“You - you’re for a lot of things but, god, yeah, that,” Blaine gasped.

“Like now?” Kurt’s back was arching again, and Blaine could see that he was trying to stay up, trying to put on a bit of a show for him, but Kurt’s hands had already migrated to Blaine’s chest, tangling his fingers in his chest hair, and his mouth had gone slack. Blaine knew that look: this is what he looks like when he wants to be kissed.

“Fuck yes, like now,” and Blaine was starting to really get into it, feeling how his blood boiled that much hotter. He realized in passing that he would hold on to that feeling and replay these words and these images hundreds of times after this weekend was over and the longing started back up again; that the next time he wanted to be fucked, hard and urgent, it would be so much easier to remember _exactly_ how good it was because they had laid it all out, taken it out of the dark and made it plain.

For now, though, he just wanted to come. Enough.

He slid his hands up Kurt’s back to his shoulders, pulling him down so they were chest to chest and he could give Kurt the kiss he so clearly wanted, sliding his tongue into Kurt’s mouth and groaning into it. Kurt whimpered a bit more and took advantage of the new position to frot up against Blaine’s stomach. Blaine broke the kiss, looking up into Kurt’s eyes. The light was indirect, and his pupils were so dilated; the hazeled blue of his eyes was broken into thousands of tiny flecks of color. Beautiful.

“Hey, Kurt?”

“Yeah,” he responded, voice hazy and urgent.

Blaine pressed down on his shoulders and his voice was thick with desire. “Go suck my dick. I want you to fuck me, so please - oh god - please hurry.”

Kurt closed his eyes for just a moment and gave his hips one last, slow roll before he unfurled his legs and once again slithered down Blaine’s body.

Blaine was unprepared for the bald sexuality of his dick in the foreground and Kurt looking straight past it and into his eyes with his gaze whitehot and wanting; he wasn’t quite ready to see how wet his tongue looked when he reached it out and laved a hot, wet ring around the head, that mouth that sung so beautifully and sneered so haughtily pulled tight and almost white with the pressure. He could see Kurt’s hot ass raised high behind him, the fine hairs along the sleek white curves limned silver with the lamplight. Kurt’s mouth had just slid down his dick to meet his fist when Blaine’s hands flew to his head, grabbing it between his palms and never breaking eye contact as he fucked up into Kurt’s mouth once, twice before dropping his head back to the pillow and groaning. He breathed for just a minute, trying desperately not to come, before tossing a pillow down to Kurt and gripping underneath his knees to pull himself open.

“C’mon, Kurt, now. I need it now,” he growled, and Kurt didn’t even pause before he pulled off his dick and just sort of dove into Blaine, shoving the pillow under his ass as he led with his tongue and licked his way into Blaine’s body. This was still relatively new, this part of their sexual relationship, and Blaine had always felt a little weird and hesitant about it - it just seemed to be an awful lot of ask of a person. Today, though, knowing that Kurt could see _everything_ seemed gorgeously perverse, and he kept his knees bent to his chest and moved his hands down to tug his own ass cheeks apart, knowing he was shamelessly begging with this body just as much as he had with his voice, and loving that Kurt was right there lapping at this most secret part and grunting when he couldn’t quite get close enough.

Kurt slid hastily-lubed fingers in alongside his tongue, and after only a few strokes in and out, Blaine was again begging for more, grunting while his fingers clenched in Kurt’s hair and just _pulled_. He broke away, his chin wet, and he scrambled up. He paused just long enough to roll on a condom and then, in one long motion, pushed his way into Blaine’s body, both of them groaning loudly until he bottomed out. “Fuck, you’re hot like this, so hungry for it, Jesus.”

Blaine knew that he was, knew that of all the ways he wanted this man, right now he just wanted him just like this, and so he slid his hands into Kurt’s hair and pulled him down so he could stare into his eyes and whisper, “fuck me, fuck me, just like that, _please_ ”.

Kurt whimpered and strained forward on shaking arms so he could try to kiss Blaine; his rhythm was relentless and unfaltering - hard, long strokes, just like he’d promised, just like he knew Blaine always wanted it their first night back together after being apart. A few stuttering kisses and their lips clung, but they were both too close, and soon Kurt pulled back to his knees so that Blaine had to gaze up at him.

“I can see you, fuck, I can see _everything_ \- god you want to give it up so bad.” He reached down and curled a hand around Blaine’s dick, spreading moisture from the tip with his thumb and setting a brutal pace from the very beginning. “Do it. Come on, Blaine,” he urged as he fucked harder and a little bit faster and a little less in control.

And there was nothing left to hold back for - they were here and they were together in every way possible, and he was so full and fuck, it was so hot. He felt like he came _everywhere_ , thrashing his hips and crying out so loudly that for just a moment he was glad the apartment was empty. Kurt came after him, collapsing against him to finish grunting out his orgasm and sucking idly at his neck as they twitched through the aftershocks. Blaine caught his breath only to realize that Kurt was slowly crushing it out of him all over again, so he turned them onto their sides.

They came down together slowly, and Blaine hadn’t even realized his eyes were closed until Kurt leaned forward to kiss his eyelids and whisper “hey” against his forehead. When he opened his eyes, Kurt was right there, smiling gently, his hair mussed horribly (god, had Blaine really pulled _his hair_?) and his eyes bright. “I have never seen you hotter. Six weeks is a long time but, come on, admit it: you liked the lights.” Kurt’s grin was smug as hell, and if Blaine hadn’t just come his brains out he’d be pouncing on him.

Blaine gathered him in his arms. He _was_ still in love with this man. “Yep, I liked the lights.”


End file.
